krailfandomcom-20200214-history
Farooq
Farooq was born into a life of pain and misery. Bred for the sole purpose of being sold into slavery, he never knew the touch of a loving hand or the kind word of a friend. His younger years were spent being trained, being put to work, or being beaten. When he was finally sold to a mine owner when he was ten, Farooq thought that his life would finally change for the better, now that he'd be away from the captors who had "raised" him. Little did he know, his nightmares had just begun. Once in the mines, Farooq realized how much safer he was with the Orc tribe who'd spawned him. At least they saw some value to him, seeing him as a piece of meat to be sold. After all, it was in the tribes best interest to produce strong, healthy slaves to prospective buyers. Now that he was in the mines, just another body to be relentlessly worked, he was property of the mine owner, and the mine owner did not treat his property well. After years in the mines, being pushed to his physical and emotional limits, and struggling to survive everyday, Farooq had begun to understand the hopelessness of his situation. He would die in these mines, just another body that would quickly be replaced by another poor soul. Then, one day, a new group of slaves were brought into the mines. They were half orcs, 3 of them, and covered in tattoos that were not familiar to Farooq. He had seen tribal markings before, but these were different. As days passed, the new miners threw themselves into the work. They remained silent at all times, but would occasionally pick up Farooqs slack if he fell behind, or they would share their food rations with him, always making sure that none of the other slaves saw. He wasn't sure why they were doing this, but Farooq was so used to being mistreated, he welcomed their kindness. One day, weeks after the arrival of Farooqs new "friends", there was a disturbance at the opening of the mine. It began slowly, but soon chaos filled the caverns. The chains of the shackled slaves began to shake and rattle as the panicked workers flailed in confusion. One of the 3 half orcs turned to Farooq and said,"Stay close boy. The day of your liberation is at hand." And with that, he grabbed the chains which connected his neck, hands and feet, and pulled them apart like paper. Farooq was stunned, but quickly followed behind the man as they made their way through the mine. In the distance, Farooq heard one of the guards yelling orders to the others. "Kill them! Kill them all!" Farooq saw the guards begin cutting down slaves who were still shackled and defenseless. The cowards slaughtered half orcs, dwarves and humans indiscriminately as they begged for their lives. In moments, the 3 half orcs were together and with only a brief look at one another, they began to move toward the caves opening. They moved quickly and in formation, taking down the dozens of guards as they went. In the confusion, they became blurs, blending into the shadows as their swift attacks befuddled their foes. At the caves opening, Farooq saw sunlight for the first time in months. He also saw the surviving slaves, some standing, some sitting or wounded. A few of the surviving guards were there, too, disarmed and surrounded by a throng of angry, screaming slaves. As Farooq looked around, he saw more half orcs, ten or so, with those unusual tattoos. It didn't take long to realize that these men were together, and that they were the source of the liberation. The oldest amongst them was speaking to the half orcs who had been brought in weeks earlier. One of them said something to the old man and pointed towards Farooq. The old half orc smiled and walked up to him. He was a huge man, a half orc of impressive height and stature with strong animalistic features and long, greying hair pulled into a top knot. Despite being freed, Farooq was still afraid. He wasn't sure the intentions of these men or why they had been freed in the first place. "Hello Farooq."he said as he kneeled down. "My name is Hadoken. I am here to help you." Farooq could not have known at that moment, just how true those words were. Farooq Category:The High Council Category:Player Characters